The present exemplary embodiment relates to a cover for a door latch. It finds particular application in conjunction with a sliding automotive vehicle door, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other similar applications.
A door lock for an automotive vehicle is assembled in an automotive vehicle door to lock/unlock the vehicle door. Usually, the door lock mechanism includes a latch and striker assembly. Typically, a control mechanism for controllably actuating the latch locking/unlocking pawl is pivotally mounted on the surface of a base plate. This control mechanism is composed of a plurality of externally extending levers (i.e. an outside handle lever, an inside handle lever, a lock handle lever, etc.) with other lock/unlock levers interconnecting these handle levers, which are all pivotally supported by many support pins fixed to the base plate.
Since water can flow into the door lock along the inside surface of the door or door window glass, there exists a problem that the mechanical elements arranged within the door lock can become rusted by water and therefore will not operate reliably. In addition, in winter or in cold districts, since water flowing into the door lock can become frozen, there exists the problem that the door lock cannot be actuated and therefore door operation is disabled.
To overcome the above-mentioned problem, it can be desirable to cover the locking mechanism with a water deflecting cover.